


【all蝙主闪蝙ABO】嗜你如命

by ironrain



Category: JLA/Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrain/pseuds/ironrain
Summary: 设定abo有自然分化和选择性分化两种，自然分化就是6岁开始分化的性别，选择分化是成长过程中有重大刺激，身体会因为精神上强烈的希望去分化自己更具强烈需求的性别。老爷原本应该是o，受了刺激之后强制性把自己分化成了a，但是之前已经有了不成熟的o的器官，分化之后停止了生长。————————搬运，原文在lof





	1. Chapter 1

Barry的一天是从闹钟响起开始的。

　　年轻人一般不会立刻从床上起来，没有人会那样做。在闹钟第三次响起时，他只需要花费一秒钟的时间完成穿衣，洗漱，整理这一系列需要普通人半个小时到一个小时才能完成的流程，然后带上自己的信用卡出门。

　　然后他会用普通人吃早饭的时间把中心城所有餐点扫荡一遍，这时候总会有人将超出他所付金额的份量塞给他，Barry一一笑纳——连他们严厉的顾问都不会因此进行关于形象的教育，还有谁会反对给闪电侠投喂更多的食物呢？

　　他来到办公室，和可爱的同事们进行一些日常的工作，如果没有抢劫，谋杀，外星人入侵等等一系列不日常的事件发生，他将在这里待到午餐开始。

　　这是一天中他最喜欢的时刻，不是说早餐时间不是他最喜欢的，实际上他最喜欢的时刻还有在瞭望塔和所有人共进晚餐。具体是怎么发展到这一步的Barry已经记不清了，但是当英雄们结束了一天的战斗当然值得一顿丰盛的晚餐。

　　今天的一切和往常一样顺利，没有无赖帮，没有寒冷队长，算起来他们已经连续三天没有给Barry找麻烦了，这不得不令闪电侠开始考虑他们是不是在进行什么阴谋。

　　所以他决定去找蝙蝠侠。

　　作为一个alpha，在不经允许的情况下擅自闯入另一个alpha的领地是一件极其不礼貌的事，很容易被领地主人当做挑衅，尤其是当这个alpha对自己的领地有这超乎想象的执着。但是Barry知道自己有这个权力，就像他在瞭望塔经过蝙蝠侠身边时不经意顺走黑漆漆同事的咖啡杯，或者在值班时将过甜的小饼干丢进蝙蝠侠的盘子。这权力并不是掠夺来的，而是出于另一个alpha的默许。

　　Barry得承认自己在仗着蝙蝠侠的纵容试探他的底线，但是有谁说过他不能这样吗？他还年轻着呢，他有这样莽撞的权力。

　　黑暗骑士总是在他的巢穴里，Barry对这里已经十分熟悉了，连倒挂在墙壁上的蝙蝠都不会因他的到来而骚动。

　　Barry总是很擅长打破沉默凝重的气氛，蝙蝠洞的沉郁总是在小红人欢快的声音中消散。但是今天当他进入这个秘密洞穴的时候首先看到是飘在半空的红披风，这令他雀跃跳动的心脏沉到了肚子里。

　　“嗨！蓝大个~”他停顿了一下，然后窜到电脑前的黑色身影旁，手臂若无其事地搭在大蝙蝠身上向着那个挂在蝙蝠洞的太阳打了个招呼。

　　“闪电，”超人点了点头，又接着坐在椅子上没动过的影子说，“希望你能考虑一下，B，你知道我从不开玩笑。”

　他再次看了一眼闪电侠，可能是疑惑Barry这样跑来的原因，但是他还是什么都没说的离开了，出于对联盟同伴的信任。

　　他真是一个超棒的人不是吗？Barry想。

　　他弯腰，让自己和黑暗骑士贴的更近，“他给了你什么？”他好奇地问，垂下头仔细看着蝙蝠手里的东西，现在他们离得太近了，Barry半个身子黏在Bruce身上，他保持这个姿势，感受Bruce呼吸带来的气流在他头顶盘旋，雄性alpha的气息令他身体立刻起了反应，他感到细密的酥麻从头顶窜到背部，一路向着双腿延伸。

　　太近了。

　　他会被蝙蝠侠呵斥，他会被命令离开。Barry让目光集中在蝙蝠手中的卡片上，光速运转的大脑疯狂思考着该怎么应付这情况，是不好意思地听话离开？还是无辜的反问一句什么？

　　“是邀请函。”头顶那团呼吸带来的气流凌乱地散开，蝙蝠侠低沉的声音在他头上响起。

　　他回答了Barry的发问，并且没有对两人现在的姿势表现出排斥。Barry感到自己的脑子里炸开了千万朵烟花，无数个自己在里面狂奔，带起轰隆隆的闪电，它们和烟花纠缠在一起，将他的脑子炸成了一团浆糊。

　　他不知道自己有没有发出什么不该有的动静，他保持静止，让声音浸入百分之八十的好奇：“邀请函？他邀请你做什么？婚礼吗？他要和露易丝结婚了？”

　　黑暗骑士伸出两根手指，他的双手依然在黑皮革的手套里，经过多年修改完善的手套严丝合缝的包裹住每一寸皮肤，他食指伸直，指节处的富有弹性的褶皱一一舒展开，Barry出色的动态视力轻而易举地看清它们是怎样一道一道展开贴上那层柔软的皮肤，那根完美的手指轻轻捻住邀请函薄薄的纸页，动作缓慢而优雅地翻开它。

　　Barry终于将目光从那双手上抽出，当他的注意力落在那张邀请函上才发现那不过是一张硬纸卡。

　　它的裁剪还算精细，封面精心绘制了美丽的图案，内里的字迹也端正有力，但那都改变不了它只是一张硬纸卡折成两段的事实。

　　作为一张邀请函来说它未免过于简单了。

　　但Bruce极认真地阅读上面的文字，蝙蝠侠在打开它的一瞬间就已经对上面的内容倒背如流，却依然一字一句认真的看着，就像它是什么精美的瓷器，或者是什么难解的迷题。

　　而Barry竟不觉得这有什么奇怪的，好像他的手上拿着的确实是什么世界珍宝。

　　“是。”这个哥谭贵族说，“我会是他的伴郎。”

　　然后他讲这张纸卡重新折好，放在操作台上。

　　Barry知道自己必须起来了，他用尽自己所有的控制力好让自己没有表现得那么恋恋不舍，直到身体接触的地方最后一丝热量被剥离，他终于忍不住发出一声叹息。

　　“我知道你想问什么，”蝙蝠侠疑惑地看他一眼，随随即将他的异样归咎于中心城反派们的反常，“他们确实有别的计划。”

　　他用那只刚刚被Barry仔仔细细描摹过的手指点上了控制台上的一个按钮。

　　巨大的光屏上飞快滚动着大量的数据流，无数张人脸在期间闪过，连十分之一秒都没有停留便消失了，Barry看到了小丑，卢瑟，玩具人等等曾经出现过的反派，包括他所熟悉的寒冷队长。

　　最后电脑保留了几张脸，附带他们近期的行踪。

　　“哇哦——”Barry发出惊叹，意识到“蝙蝠侠无所不知”并不是一个传说，出于自保的本能，他刻意没有去思考自己刚刚的举动在蝙蝠侠看来是什么样的。

　　“毁灭军团。”蝙蝠侠说，“这就是他们的计划。”

　　“所以我来找你是对的。”闪电侠挪到了蝙蝠侠右手边，让自己换了位置，他伸出手，覆盖到蝙蝠黑漆漆的右爪上，然后越过它，点下另一个按钮，“他们现在都在大都会。”

　　“超人失职了，”蝙蝠侠简单地说，“明天瞭望塔开会。”

　　他这样通知了闪电侠，然后接通了联盟频道，开始通知其他人。

　　闪电侠藏在耳侧的通讯器同时响起。

　　蝙蝠侠的声音是什么样的？低沉，沙哑，放轻时是地狱传来的嘶语，愤怒的时候是凶兽的咆哮。Barry现在耳边有两份这样的声音，近一点的更加清晰，震动耳膜，经过电子设备的转化稍微有些变调，远一点的从喉咙里发出，在唇齿间咀嚼一遍，由双唇送入Barry的耳朵。

　　——Barry被这声音捕获了，他见过脆弱的鸟儿猝不及防被猫咪扑倒，臣服于尖牙利爪，现在那寡淡的薄唇上下开合，暴露在明亮灯光下的唇形优美迷人，冷淡又性感，战栗并美好。

　　“你该回中心城了。”

　　离开前他最后回头看了一眼，蝙蝠侠沉默的背景遮挡在宽大的座椅之后，两只尖尖的耳朵从椅背上伸出，Barry开始猜测，当蝙蝠洞只剩下蝙蝠的时候，他会蜷缩在那张足以将他遮挡的分毫不见的椅子上吗？


	2. Chapter 2

Barry第一次发现自己对蝙蝠侠异常的迷恋是在三个月前。

 

　　那天中心城的警局并不繁忙，有些人甚至开始帮助其他部门的同事处理一些简单的案件，Barry刚刚出警回来，准备像往常一样听同事们唠嗑。这是他的日常爱好之一，他有趣的同事们总是能发现很多乐趣，有时候是对面便利店的那只雪白的波斯猫被老鼠吓得爬上了它主人的头顶，有时候是下班的职工为了取回滚进饮料机底部的一美分而破坏了它，今天他们显然谈论了点不一样的。

 

　　“难道你们没有注意过吗？”一位他不是很熟的女警员压低声音神神秘秘地说，她也是一位alpha，并且有一位alpha恋人：“蝙蝠侠穿的是黑色紧身皮革！”像是怕其他人没有理解她的意思，她着重强调那几个词：“黑色！紧身！皮革！”

 

　　“抱歉？”Barry听到一位刚分配到办公室的实习生问：”那有什么不同吗？”

 

　　Barry偏了偏头，注意到她们开始讨论他的同伴。

 

　　很多故事的发生就是在这样偶然的情况下，起初他只是想知道她们对于超级英雄的看法，渐渐地他发现她们关注的方向显然和他预期的不太一样。

 

　　“哦小女孩，”那位alpha女同事意味深长地笑了，“显然你们‘阅历’不深。”

 

　　其他同事意识到她在说什么，有些人碍于情面没有做出什么动作，一些人却开始离开这个圈子了。

 

　　“怎么了，”她显然也发现了，并对同事们的反应心知肚明，她理直气壮地说：“警察难道不能拥有性生活吗？”

 

　　如果事情到此结束，Barry大概仅仅会在下次遇到他亲爱的同伴时不自觉关注他的皮革紧身衣，但是生活总是会给你一些惊喜，就在Barry准备下班回家的时候，一位警员闯进了办公室，像是找到救星一样抓住他。

 

　　“谢天谢地总算有人还没走，”他喜极而泣，“拜托了，请帮帮我，我们就要出发了而我现在只想上厕所，天啊你听明白了吗？我请求你！”

 

　　Barry下意识地点头，帮助别人几乎成为他的本能，何况这并不是一件困难的事。

 

　　这就是故事接下来的发展了，也是他出现在扫黄现场的原因。

 

　　赤身裸体的男男女女们一个挨着一个蹲在走廊和大厅，警察破门而入的时候他们玩得正嗨。这是一家非法营业的性爱俱乐部，只要付得起钱可以为顾客提供任何性服务，Barry第一次参与这种行动，在此之前他对于这种出格的性爱游戏仅仅是有所耳闻。

 

　　在警员们的袭击下不断有人从房间里慌不择路地跑出来，Barry抓住了一个，那是个黑头发的年轻人，身上穿着黑色紧身衣，他注意到这个人有一张十分英俊的面容，只是脸色稍显苍白。在Barry抓住他背后的披风时仍然试图用脚上的高跟鞋给警员来下狠的。

 

　　他显然发现了自己被人抓住了，恼怒地回过头，在看清Barry后吹了个响亮的口哨，这令他们周围的人都向这边看了过来。

 

　　“蹲下！”Barry呵斥他，对因此成为众人瞩目的焦点而尴尬。

 

　　那人转过身，Barry不得不松开抓住披风的手。

 

“小警官，如果是你的话我也不是很介意。”他凑近，几乎贴上了Barry的胸口，同时一股信息素挑衅地环绕在周围。Barry忍住后退的冲动，严厉地直视他，却发现他胸口有块皮肤完全裸露在外——那是一只蝙蝠的形状。

 

他在cos蝙蝠侠。发现这个事实的瞬间Barry想起来这里是什么地方，紧跟着是巨大的愤怒，alpha信息素不受控制地喷涌而出，狠狠地向这个胆大包天的Omega拍去。

 

　　“快停下！”早已关注这里的警队队长急忙呼喊其他人，“拦住他！”

 

　　最终Barry被他反应迅速的队友们拦了下来，令他免于遭到胁迫Omega的指控。

 

　　而当他从口袋里摸出了那个惹出乱子的Omega塞进去的小卡片，他的脑子开始不受控制了。那张小卡片上画了个蝙蝠侠，写着“蝙蝠侠SM俱乐部”，旁边是一串号码。

 

　　变化就是从这里开始的。

 

*

 

如果说对蝙蝠侠被赋予色情的含义的愤怒是出于对同伴的维护，那么接下来的情况显然不符合此列了。

 

发生这件事的第二天，Barry接到了正联的集合信号。

 

那是一次很普通的外星怪物的入侵，杂兵们铺天盖地，真正的头目却从未出现过，蝙蝠侠在战斗频道里告诫大家防备好可能的暗算一如既往的没人听。

 

唯一不同的大概就在于Barry在奔跑时脑子里不断语音播报“紧身皮革”且时不时插入“蝙蝠侠SM俱乐部”的画面。

 

Barry不想让自己的眼神太过放肆，但他总是忍不住频频看向蝙蝠侠，幸好其他人也是一样。

 

那个人类的动作比任何一个超能力者、非人类、外星人或者神明都要美妙，他像一只矫健的猎豹，轻而易举地躲过一个又一个袭击，与此同时瞄准对方的弱点予以致命一击。

 

Barry有时候会烦恼于神速力令他与其他人时间脱节，感知中所有人都缓慢地仿佛时间停滞，很多时候他需要花费更多的精力去控制自己配合其他人的速度，但现在他感激这个能力。

 

视野里蝙蝠侠的动作仿佛慢放一般，他清晰的看到那具身体的大腿是怎样带动肌肉，看到那身皮革制服随着动作绷紧，在接触到敌人的一瞬间调动全身的肌肉爆发出强大的力量，将其击倒在地。然后蝙蝠悄无声息地越过那倒下的庞然大物，轻飘飘地落在地上，一切都仿佛一场舞蹈，而后黑云般的披风洒然落下，自然而然摆出花朵的造型为这位优雅的舞者拉上帷幕。Barry即使看清了他每一个动作，每一块肌肉的施力方式，也无法理解他是怎么做到令自己仿佛没有重量。那实在是一种视觉上的享受，以至于Barry没有来得及控制自己减速而重重地撞在超人身上。

 

摔在地上的疼痛令他清醒过来，蝙蝠侠发现了Barry的状况，解决掉身边的敌人向他走来，覆盖全身的披风随着他的动作拖出长长的一条尾巴，他伸出手，身体前倾等待着。闪电侠知道他想要把自己拉起来，但是他的披风被手臂拦住了，并且那胸前的蝙蝠离得太近了，他的脑子完全不顾本人的意愿，自顾自的呈现昨晚看到画面，那位Omega的胸部太单薄了，蝙蝠侠要丰满许多，可以想象假如没有胸口的蝙蝠标志，那会是怎样一副令人热血沸腾的景色，而随着蝙蝠侠伸手的动作，两块健美的胸肌挤压在一起，形成一条明显的沟壑。

 

“闪电。”蝙蝠侠叫了他一声。

 

Barry惊恐地发现自己盯着胸口上那只展翅招摇的蝙蝠已经有一会儿了，他慌忙抬起头，看向蝙蝠侠的眼睛。

 

——并没有不赞成的目光。Barry松了一口气，蝙蝠侠没有发现他刚刚在脑子里想了些什么。

 

他伸出手拉住蝙蝠侠的，借着骑士的力量站了起来。

 

　　现在他意识到黑色皮革紧身衣的威力了。


	3. Chapter 3

世界最佳拍档。

　　人们这样称呼他们。

　　就像神话史诗中的英雄，超人和蝙蝠侠并肩作战，生死与共，不知道多少次拯救对方，他们有着深厚顽固的友谊，坚不可摧的信任和同样伟大的目标，这不仅仅是存在于媒体大肆的报道，而是已经成为大部分人类共同认可的事实。不知从何时起，孩子们会和朋友勾手指，许愿成为对方的蝙蝠侠/超人，情侣间会彼此承诺信任对方如同超人信任蝙蝠侠，战友间将超人与蝙蝠侠般的情谊视为最高荣誉。

　　遥远星系的神奇生物会被他们间的感情吸引过来繁殖下一代，反派会把他们作为彼此的唯一，所有生物都默认了他们是一个不可分割的整体。

　　假如世界上有哪两个人在一起是令全世界都觉得理所当然，那就只有这对世界最佳拍档了。

　　很长时间以来，还未察觉自己小心思的Barry都在关注蝙蝠侠的战斗。这个凡人英雄一次又一次从天空坠落，他却只能站在地面上仰头看着超人冲上去接住他，即使不是超人，也会是神奇女侠，绿灯侠，火星猎人甚至钢骨。

　　只有极少数他会得到接住下坠的蝙蝠的机会，他必须非常快，比所有人反应都快，在蝙蝠坠落到能够使用钩爪的高度之前，冲上去抱住他。

　 那团血肉之躯落到他怀里，他听到接触时骨头发出痛苦的悲鸣，浓厚的血腥味从蝙蝠侠身上传来，甚至遮蔽了因为激烈的战斗而不稳定的alpha信息素。这个倔强的人类很快挣脱Barry站了起来，即使是蝙蝠侠，在外星飞船控制中枢的爆炸和解体中也不免受了些伤。

　　通常这个时候超人会要求负伤的蝙蝠回瞭望塔或者蝙蝠洞，但现在他就只是站在那，背对着所有人，沉默。

　　即使已经快日落了，阳光依然那么刺眼。

　　 “你现在过去还来得及。”蝙蝠说。这就是一直以来所有人默认的一点，当超人出现问题，不管是愤怒的失去理智，还是被魔法迷失神智，其他人需要做的就只是将他交给蝙蝠侠。

　　“不，B，”超人回答，Barry几乎听到了其他同伴紧绷的神经放松下来的声音，“你知道已经来不及了。”

　　蝙蝠侠走上前，他的披风破损了一部分，和超人依然完美的形象有很大差别，但两人逆着阳光的背影依然和谐。

　　 “去看看她，”他说着，将手搭在超人肩上，这是他能给予的最大程度的安慰，“给自己一个答案。”

　　行走在人间的神灵慢慢飞起，第一次没有亲自护送受伤的蝙蝠回巢，于是Barry争取了这个权力。

　　*

　　但是这和想象中差距太大了。

　　他本以为会想超人一样抱着蝙蝠侠飞回……好吧，是跑回蝙蝠洞，但是蝙蝠侠用了不到十分钟叫来了一架蝙蝠飞机。

　　这意味着这次护送任务可能会变成一只飞在天上的蝙蝠和一只地面乱窜的闪电。

　　“我可以带你回去，”Barry不死心地说，做了个双手向上托的动作，“绝对比蝙蝠飞机快。”

　　蝙蝠侠奇怪地看他一眼——Barry不知道自己是怎么从那张毫无波动的护目镜上看出这种眼神的，然后伸出一只尖尖的爪子拨弄了下操控台，于是在驾驶座后面出现了另外一个座位。

　　“哇哦，”Barry惊喜地叫道，分贝大到令所有人都听到了他的下一句话——正义联盟有个所有人默认的潜规则，假如蝙蝠侠同意某人乘坐他的蝙蝠车，那一定是他最信任的人，“我可以坐你的蝙蝠飞机吗？”与此同时他脑子里的一个角落用更大的声音尖叫，为蝙蝠侠用于战斗的尖锐利爪。

　　Barry成了所有人羡慕的那个人。

　　*

　　这次的战场离哥谭有些距离，Barry估算了一下以蝙蝠机的速度大概只需要30分钟就能到达蝙蝠洞，他有些担心蝙蝠侠的伤势，却知道自己没办法改变对方的决定。

　　即便在蝙蝠机出色的过滤系统下，Barry依然能够清晰地闻到蝙蝠侠身上血腥和信息素混杂的味道。渐渐的本该随着远离战场而平静下来的信息素占据了上风，接着完全盖过血腥味在机舱这片狭小的空间肆无忌惮地蔓延开。

　　“蝙蝠侠！”Barry坐不住了，alpha的气味呛得他没办法保持信息素的平稳，他一点也不想在报纸上看到闪电侠和蝙蝠侠因信息素失控大打出手的消息。

　　他支起身子查看前座的情况，蝙蝠侠端坐着，看上去并无异常，却对Barry的呼唤没有做出任何反应。

Barry掀开他的披风，看见许许多多细碎的小伤口，那些伤口凌乱的遍布蝙蝠侠的躯体，有些仅仅划破制服在皮肤上留下红印，不合时宜的色情，最醒目从胸口到腰侧的那一道，皮肉外翻，狰狞不已。

它们还在流血。

蝙蝠侠抓住Barry伸向那些伤口的手，低声说：“已经处理过了。”

伤口周围确实有处理过的痕迹，但是它们还在流血。Barry知道原因，信息素失控令他血流加速，以至于血液一直无法凝固。那艘外星飞船里一定有着其他什么东西，是Luthor放在那的，他甚至不在意那能够起到什么作用，仅仅是为了给英雄们找点麻烦。

“电脑，找个地方停下。”现在他们离蝙蝠洞还有20分钟的路程，Barry命令电脑，只希望自己能有这个权限。

然后蝙蝠机做出了反应，它接受了闪电侠的指令，在空中划过一道弧线，降落到一块偏僻空地上。

机舱门打开了一条缝，清凉的空气令Barry被信息素熏得有些烦躁不堪的脑子清醒了许多，他很快重新令电脑关闭了舱门，然后费了些力气把自己挤到驾驶座。

这实在是个反人类的姿势，蝙蝠飞机驾驶座本身的设计没有第二个人存在的空间，于是为了不会压到身下的人，Barry只能紧紧贴着机壁，半侧着身子歪在蝙蝠侠旁边。

他气喘吁吁却十分认真地说：“让我帮你。”

“我让飞机停下的时候你没有拒绝，你知道我要做什么但是你默认了，你也没有反对我把舱门关上。”不等蝙蝠侠拒绝他继续道：“所以现在你不能阻止我。”

他几乎把自己说服了，但是他依然不敢脱去蝙蝠侠的面具，直接面对那双不赞成的眼睛。他知道自己是趁人之危，黑色的骑士并不是默认他的做法，只是无法阻止。失去的血液带走了他全部体力，失控的信息素令他意志昏沉，他信任Barry才让他上了飞机，而Barry却利用了这一点。

他解开蝙蝠侠的制服——做这个的时候手有点抖，这令他花费了更长时间，然后握住蝙蝠侠的阴【茎】。它站起来有一会儿了，却没有得到任何抚慰，如果Barry没有估计错误，这就是蝙蝠侠一直无法平静下来的原因。

　　他握住它，不敢相信他是怎么做到的，他浑身都在抖，不知道是因为对其他alpha的排斥本能还是别的什么，但是他现在头晕目眩，他在信息素里泡得太久了，已经无法分辨鼻腔的气味是血腥还是信息素，他甚至不知道自己用了多大的力气去握住它，然后上下撸动。

　　他真的有在做这个吗？还是这其实只是他的幻觉，他们其实飞在天上，只是Barry盯着蝙蝠太久了产生了幻觉，他已经彻底混乱了。蝙蝠侠握住他的手——不是为了制止他，而是随着他的力道一起上下起伏，Barry听到自己急促的喘息，还有蝙蝠侠微弱的声音：停下来。不，蝙蝠侠没有说话，他的手依然和Barry一起。

　　他从未如此激动过，蝙蝠侠腾出一只手搂住Barry的脖子，让Barry靠近他，他们贴的更近了，然后他解开Barry的制服，把他们俩的放在一起。

　　蝙蝠侠比Barry经验丰富得多，他知道怎么令自己更快乐，他引导Barry刮弄顶端，战斗用的手套指尖危险锋利，却在它主人的控制下温柔缠绵。

　　更多的快感累积在一起，生理上的又或者是心理上的，Barry分不清哪个更令他满足，是对蝙蝠的亵玩还是男性本能的渴求？

　　然后他们一起到达了顶峰。

蝙蝠飞机依然平稳地飞行，距离他们到达哥谭还有5分钟，那些令Barry沉迷的信息素消失了，他醒了，一切都是一场幻梦。

　　“Barry？”蝙蝠侠握住闪电的手臂，试图将他从自己的肩膀上拉开。

　　但Barry固执的将头埋在他颈侧，血腥味阴魂不散地冒出来，令他清晰地认识到自己是何等轻易地被诱惑，沉重的罪恶感令他无法面对始终清醒的战友。

　　“该死。”他沉闷地说，“该死。”

　　为什么它该死的只是一场梦。


	4. Chapter 4

Barry需要一个原点。

 

　　作为一个极速者，他所能到达的范围从来不止“现在”，还包括“过去”和“未来”，在了解到平行宇宙的存在后，他隐约意识到自己还能穿过界限到达对面。

 

　　对他来说快和慢等同，远或者近毫无意义，更不知道刹那和永恒的区别，但在时间和空间面前他太渺小了，他感到恐惧，为这无处不在的孤独感。

 

　　联盟会议大部分在瞭望塔进行。

 

　　这座位于地球上空同步轨道的空间站最开始是完全秘密的，直到经历了几次外星人大举入侵，全世界都知道了他们头顶有一颗只属于正义联盟的卫星。

 

　　Barry也想不明白这些反派为什么总是前赴后继地在这颗地球上最硬的石头上死磕，绕过瞭望塔直接攻打地球难道不是最优选择吗？当然，不是说他们真的就能绕过瞭望塔了。

 

　　这颗卫星最开始仅仅是作为一个前哨站，却在不知何时变成了许多超级英雄第二个家，Barry已经记不清是瞭望塔先变得越来越宜居导致联盟把它当成家还是联盟先把它当成家接着它越来越宜居，又或者是两者是同时发生的。但不管其他人是怎么想的，对Barry来说没事到瞭望塔食堂逛逛已经成了他的习惯。

 

　　现在还要加上到蝙蝠洞逛逛。

 

　　这是Barry找蝙蝠侠了解了毁灭军团后的第二次会议，第一次会议在外星生物的入侵下不了了之，最终分配给Barry的任务也从护送蝙蝠侠回巢变成了和蝙蝠侠去蝙蝠洞做全身检测……Barry沮丧地连自己最喜欢的汉堡也不想吃了，而蝙蝠侠还在上面冷漠无情地说着上次战斗中发生的事。

 

　　他旁边的绿灯一脸不耐烦，有时候即使是作为好友Barry也不得不佩服——不是褒义——对方的头铁。挑衅蝙蝠侠在任何人看来都不是英勇无畏，而是勇于作死。

 

　　“我没看出来这能有什么阴谋。”来了来了，绿灯侠惯例发言，为什么他总是明知会被打压回去依然坚持不懈呢。

 

　　“从闪电侠身上检测到一种未知元素。”蝙蝠侠语气毫无波动，可能是习惯了绿灯侠的挑刺，也可能根本不在意，但是他为什么一定要用Barry举例，明明其他人身上也检查到了，“暂时无法分析出成分，初步估计会扰乱信息素。”

 

　　“然后呢？我还跟一打美女有约，你想说这个什么信息素扰乱会增加我的魅力吗？”绿灯侠的口无遮拦不是一天两天，Barry觉得自己该习惯了，甚至有时候还会附和几句，但现在真不是一个好时机，尤其他本人就是反面教材。

 

　　“那只会让你在公众眼中变成性骚扰的罪犯，所以影响消失前不要离开瞭望塔。”蝙蝠侠依然冷漠，Barry可以证明他全身上下连头发丝都没有任何波动。

 

　　绿灯侠十分不爽的拉下嘴角，Barry有点担心他会再说出什么不合适的话来。

 

　　蝙蝠侠停了两秒，Barry猜他也以为绿灯会说些什么，但是没人说话了，于是他继续说：“这次的袭击从地球内部而起，所以我有一个怀疑……”他目光看向火星猎人。

 

　　“确实，”火星猎人说，“这其中有Lex的参与的痕迹。”

 

　　Barry没去考虑他用了什么办法找到这个线索，总归不会太出格，火星猎人一直是联盟里最稳重的人。

 

　　“这是接下来要提到的，”蝙蝠侠点头，“关于Lex和他的'毁灭军团'。”

 

　　接下来蝙蝠侠为所有人介绍了毁灭军团的成员和他们的平生事迹，Barry怀疑连Luther都没他知道的清楚。

 

　　“既然是为了和我们对着干，”绿灯侠烦躁地挥开眼前的黄色投影，“为什么他们不叫邪恶联盟？”

 

　　“问得好，”蝙蝠侠冷笑一声，Barry打了个寒颤，随即发现其他人的反应几乎和自己一样，“你可以在下次遇到的时候问问他。”

 

　　绿灯侠又不说话了，这可真是令人惊讶，平时他都会一直和蝙蝠侠抬杠直到联盟主席看不下去打圆场。

 

　　然后Barry想起今天超人不在场。

 

　　“我会调查。”最后蝙蝠侠做出了总结，今天的会议结束地超乎想象得快，绿灯侠话少了很多，也没有超人和蝙蝠侠之间的例行吵架——一个正常结束的会议，多么令人欣慰。

 

　　介于虽然所有人同样中了招，Barry却是反应最剧烈的那个，蝙蝠侠在会议结束后把他单独留了下来，他在所有人同情的目光下跟着蝙蝠侠进了医疗室。如果是半年前，Barry会像其他人一样惴惴不安，紧张不已，但现在和他在一起的每一分每一秒都是快乐的，如果是单独在一起那份快乐还要乘以十倍。

 

　　Barry配合蝙蝠侠的指令做着各种检查，实际上在蝙蝠洞他们已经检查过一次，得出的结论是仍在安全范围内。这也是蝙蝠侠想不通的一点，单看闪电侠的表现那可不像是什么无足轻重的影响。

 

　　蝙蝠侠神色严肃的研究着Barry的身体数据。他一直是这样，没有什么能够影响他，是闪电侠最憧憬的那种人。

 

　　时间被无限拉长了，Barry专注的看着蝙蝠侠，人们总是说和喜欢的人在一起时间会变的短暂，但是他没有这种烦恼，神速力赋予他极速的同时错乱了他的时间观念，当他集中精神于一点，整个世界在他眼中都是静止的。他看着那双蓝眼睛，失去护目镜的遮挡后它们完全暴露出来，这是也是十分难得的，它的主人总是吝啬于让人发现它的美。宇宙危险而美丽，古时人们喜欢仰望星空，猜测天空之上的模样，既是向往也是恐惧，现在他们踏足其中，见识过它的莫测也窥视到它的瑰丽，无人不为之震撼——那双眼睛里藏着星河。

 

　　Barry眨了下眼睛，时间开始流逝，他又被星河包围了。

 

　　“最近接触过什么异常事物？”蝙蝠侠合上手中的资料，将重心放在Barry身上。

 

　　“没有？”Barry想了想，他从未担心自己会再次失控，朦胧中的感觉早已告诉他原因，“中心城，蝙蝠洞，瞭望塔，没了。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠又沉默了。他总是沉默的，这是所有人认可的事实。这个最不像英雄的英雄看上去总是和正义联盟格格不入，总有些不了解情况的人认为蝙蝠侠是联盟光辉形象上的一个污点，致力于去抹黑他，却不明白这个黑漆漆的大魔王带给联盟众人怎样安心的感觉。

 

　　“这段时间跟在我身边。”蝙蝠侠最后说。他没查出什么，Luther总是热衷于给他们使绊子，有时候是小小的恶作剧，有时候是分裂联盟的阴谋，不管这次又是什么都不能放任下去，他们已经在这方面吃了足够多的苦头。

 

　　“我可以住在你家吗？”Barry不关心那些，有大蝙蝠操心着呢，他只在意他的好友绿灯侠总是热衷于在超人和蝙蝠侠的气氛和谐到融为一体的时候坚持不懈地打碎它，而现在他有机会住进连超人也没有住过的蝙蝠窝，“你知道我超级快，可以来回哥谭和中心城。”就像上班和下班。他在心里补充。

 

　　仅此一次地感谢邪恶光头，让他省去了找个合适的理由的麻烦。

 

　　“可以。”蝙蝠侠答应了。

 

　　Barry突然就想到曾经和绿灯的谈话。

 

　　——“老蝙蝠太偏心了，对你，还有超人。”

 

　　他的朋友似真似假的说着，那是在他再一次被蝙蝠侠驳回意见后。

 

　　当时的Barry还意识不到这句话里包含了什么，绿灯侠总是对顾问有各种各样的不满，他只当是和平时一样的随口抱怨。

 

　　——“是啊是啊。”

 

　　他想起自己当时的回答。

 

　　——“他准备了非常多我爱吃的零食。”

 

　　是啊是啊，他想，所以不能怪我


	5. Chapter 5

　　Barry很少能够感觉到蝙蝠侠的信息素。

　　它可能是蝙蝠侠最喜爱的咖啡的味道，也可能是阴雨的潮湿，或者是巷口的硝烟，哥谭港的海风。它必然是坚不可摧的，也一定是淡泊缥缈的。

　　他们曾经就这个问题设过一个赌局，不需要明确描述出那是什么味道，只需要有一个关键的形容，开始只有联盟的核心元老参与这个讨论，后来发展成整个联盟，钢骨专门空出一块内存去跟踪所有人的进度，那段时间总有人不知死活的试图惹怒蝙蝠侠。

　　Barry怀疑带头的是绿灯侠。

　　但不论蝙蝠怎么生气，却从来没有用信息素胁迫过任何人。

　　于是瞭望塔悄悄流传出一个谣言：蝙蝠侠其实是个Beta。

　　这谣言甚至有理有据，Batman是“B”，所以Batman肯定是B。知道蝙蝠侠是Bruce Wayne的人更加确定，连Bruce都是“B”，所以蝙蝠侠绝对是B。

　　Barry怀疑他们是不是认真的，并庆幸没人把话题扯到他身上。

　　——

　　蝙蝠洞又一次迎来了它的客人，不同的是这次这位客人将会停留很长时间。

　　Barry对蝙蝠洞已经很熟悉了，他不止一次趁着说话的间隙来回穿梭，在蝙蝠侠的默认下探索这个被精心打造的洞穴，当然，一切都是有规矩的，譬如Barry即使没有尝试过，也知道Bruce不会让他动蝙蝠电脑，制服和蝙蝠车。

　　这也是为什么蝙蝠侠愿意纵容他——他总是掌握着和任何人交往的距离，知道如何注意分寸不引起别人的反感，而余下的那些偶尔的莽撞，不小心的过界，也可以在蝙蝠侠对年轻人的宽容下被一笔抹消。

　　Barry能够模糊地感觉到Bruce是喜欢他的，是那种前辈对后辈的喜欢，带着欣赏和看好，就像面对每一个优秀的年轻人时的喜爱，就像蝙蝠侠认可的很多联盟新成员。

　　Barry本以为自己会住在蝙蝠洞——这其实很好理解，不管怎么说Bruce Wayne家里突然出现一个中心城警察都是一件会引起巨大轰动的事，待在蝙蝠洞更方便一些，而且对于蝙蝠来说，说蝙蝠洞是家也没有什么问题。

　　这个可能在Bruce心里存在过的方案被Alfred一票否决了，Barry特别佩服这一点，在这样的问题上管家先生显然更有权威。

　　Barry的房间被分配在Bruce隔壁，以便蝙蝠侠能够在发生紧急情况时用最快的速度赶到。Barry本人虽然觉得没必要，却对这个安排欣然接受，他花了几分钟将自己的家里的东西全 都搬进去，并对Bruce口中只需要带几件常用物品的说法不置一词。

　　第一个晚上他们平静地一起吃晚饭，罗宾——现在是Dick，叽叽喳喳地说着学校里的各种有趣的事情，Bruce很少有回应，但Alfred认为父子之间应该更有交互性，他虽然没有说什么，却在Bruce背后用持续不断的目光攻击他家少爷的后背，于是Barry就看到虽然Bruce没有回头，但是开始附和起Dick的话来，偶尔还会询问几句。

　　真有趣。Barry迅速接受了蝙蝠家所有人都要听管家的话这一事实。

　　Dick还没有分化完成，却已经能明显表现出Alpha的特征，这个年纪的Alpha最没有定性，暴躁易怒，还伴随明显的叛逆期，但Dick乐观开朗，十分活泼，既不害怕蝙蝠侠阴沉的脸色，也不在意父亲不善言辞，可以说十分省心了。

　　“你要住在家里吗？”在缠着Bruce十分钟得到了允许夜巡的承诺后，Dick将兴趣转移到了Barry身上。

　　“我猜蝙蝠没有告诉你，我会在这里住很长时间。”Barry说。

　　“确认没有问题你就可以离开了。”Bruce纠正。

　　“哇——那可真是意外，”Dick没在意Bruce的反驳，继续道，“除了那些床伴，你是第一个可以在庄园里过夜的人，我偶像都没做到！”

　　“我不知道谁教你说这样的话，Dick。”Bruce皱眉。

　　“言传身教，Bruce少爷。”Alfred挑起半边眉毛。

　　Bruce露出被噎住的表情。

　　Dick吐了下舌头，自认为隐蔽地向Barry挤眉弄眼，Barry好悬绷住了没有笑出声，这可太令人意外了，那可是联盟里几乎成为所有成员心理阴影的蝙蝠侠，但是今天晚上他已经两次被管家先生扼住命运的后劲肉。

　　他没有发现自己从进门开始就挥之不去的紧张感消失了，这个宅子里生活的人们用他们独特的方式消除了它，用无法察觉的温柔将他融入进来。

　　吃完晚饭Dick去写作了，可怜的罗宾每天都有一大堆作业要写，虽然大多数对他来说简单得毫无解题的必要。

　　Bruce换上蝙蝠装，拒绝了Barry一起跟上的请求，开着蝙蝠车例行夜巡。

　　“Bruce少爷总是如此，”Alfred温和地说，“我总是担心他太过逼迫自己。”

　　“是的，他总是这样，”Barry捏了捏耳朵，那里有蝙蝠侠单独给他的通讯器，理由同样是为了应付突发状况，“我希望他能同意我帮助他。”

　　“您已经在帮他了，Mr.Allen，”这个几乎照顾了Wayne家族一辈子的老人用他那双能够包容大蝙蝠坏脾气的眼睛看着Barry，“你在他的生命里注入新的活力。”

　　Alfred是最不像beta的beta。beta是普通的，平凡的，是工蜂，是兵蚁，是自然界和人类社会中无数随时可替代的工具人，但Alfred是蝙蝠家的不可或缺。

　　——

　　Barry知道自己该休息了，他不像Wayne总裁有随意旷工的底气，还得靠着那点可怜的工资维持生活。但人总有任性的时候，至少今天他想一直等到蝙蝠侠回来。

　　他趁着管家和罗宾睡着的时候悄悄去了蝙蝠洞——通过大宅里那个落地钟，下去的楼梯黑漆漆一片，这样的环境下他没有自信能够平平静静的顺利跑到蝙蝠洞，于是他选择慢慢走下去。长时间身处黑暗令人思维发散，他开始回忆起曾经看过的各种鬼片和遭遇过的神秘系敌人，当然了，还有蝙蝠侠。

　　他第一次遇到蝙蝠侠的时候还不是个警察，但已经有了用的不太熟练的超能力。

　　他在一个小巷听到惨叫声，正义感和超能力给了他勇气，驱使他走过去查看情况，也是这样漆黑的地方，小巷没有灯光，黑与白的分界上一个男人狼狈不堪的瘫坐在地上，吸引Barry过来惨叫就是他发出来的。

　　男人手脚并用，惊恐地向着有光的地方退去，就好像黑暗中有什么怪物在追着他。

　　然后不等Barry上前帮他，那黑暗中的怪物抓着他的脚裸将男人吞进黑暗。

　　等Barry用他不太灵光的超能力追进去，所有线索都消失了。

　　那很长一段时间存在于他对于鬼怪的幻想里，即使后来接触了更多神秘莫测的魔法与未知，也没能洗去那一瞬间的惊颤。

　　当他再一次看到蝙蝠侠用类似的方法恐吓一个罪犯的时候，那些因恐惧而带来的梦魇消失了。

　　——

　　布鲁斯在给自己的伤口上药。

　　长时间的夜巡生活不断给他的肉体增添新的伤痕，也令他练就了熟练的包扎技巧，只要没有遇到那些作为哥谭特产的老朋友，他可以自己处理好身上的新伤，而不必辛苦早已入睡的老管家。他已经处理好了大腿上的，却被背上那一道难住了。

　　那道伤口位于肩胛骨之间，Bruce试了几次也没能将药物抹上去，叫醒老管家不在他的考虑范围内，他决定最后尝试一次。

　　Barry就是在这时候闯进蝙蝠洞的。

　　蝙蝠衣整个向上捋起，堪堪卡在腋下，Bruce微微抬起头，形状优美的脖颈伸长了，有汗水顺着耳后蜿蜒而下，留下一道亮晶晶的水渍，将蝙蝠衣晕上更深的色泽。他一手向上探出伸向后背，一手从腰侧背在身后，腹部肌肉绷紧了，线条深刻暗含力量，胸口努力向上挺起，饱满的胸部几乎占据了整个视线。

　　Barry优秀的视力再次作恶，他看到两粒深色的乳珠在冰冷的空气中颤巍巍地站起来。

　　Barry遭受了比第一次见面时更大的冲击。

　　“Barry？”Bruce惊讶于他这时候出现在这里。

　　“Bruce，”Barry难以想象自己还能发出这么平静的声音，“让我帮你。”  
　　

　

　　

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　Barry小心地将药涂在伤口上。

 

　　Bruce背对着他，身体偶尔因为Barry的动作轻微晃动，他安静的近乎乖巧，平日里的恐怖气势被收敛得干净，发尾一撮碎发被领口的布料顶的翘起，看上去可爱极了。绷带放在Bruce身侧，Barry伸手去拿，这撮头发就被微风带的摇摆起来。

 

　　“你知道我喜欢你吧。”Barry伸手抱住Bruce后背，小心的没有碰触到伤口，两手在他胸前将绷带抻直，从饱满的胸口拉过肌理明显的腋下。Bruce配合的举起双手，听到他的询问微微偏过头，那撮翘起的发尾戳到Barry脸上，弄得人一阵心痒。

 

　　Barry认真的将绷带缠上一圈、又一圈，Bruce一直没有回答，他也像从没问过这个问题一样，等他将伤口彻底覆盖在绷带的保护之下，Bruce才回答：“是的，我知道。”

 

　　轻飘飘的对话结束了，就好像只是平常的一句问候，而不是一句藏在心里很久的告白。Barry坐在椅子上，看着Bruce将蝙蝠衣放下来，那撮翘起的头发也服帖下去。

 

　　“你会接受我的追求吗？”蝙蝠电脑解析完成的提示声打破了宁静，Bruce坐回电脑前，留给Barry一对尖尖的耳朵，他没有回答Barry的提问，专心进行蝙蝠侠的工作。

 

　　一时间整个蝙蝠洞都只剩下电脑的的声音。

 

　　“狡猾的大蝙蝠。”Barry嘀咕，双腿比脑子更快的窜到蝙蝠侠面前，单手撑住一侧脸颊，兴致勃勃的盯着他的脸。布鲁斯没有戴面具，失去那双惨白的护目镜令蝙蝠侠的威慑力减弱了许多，那张被所有哥谭人追捧的脸蛋就显得尤其夺目。这绝不是什么情人滤镜，看看他通常会和谁站在一起吧——一位真正女神和一位现世的神明，当Wayne总裁出现在瞭望塔的时候，没人会认为他被超人或者神奇女侠夺去了光辉。

 

　　Bruce拥有惊人的财富，完美的容貌，性感火辣的身体和令大多数人心生怜惜的身世，但Barry从不会因为一张脸或者身外之物爱上什么人，吸引他的是蝙蝠侠严苛的温柔。

 

　　Bruce的双唇是娇嫩的花，蝙蝠侠在上面做了些简单的伪装，令它们看上去像锋利的刀刃。Barry凑过去，轻轻叼住它，他的眼睛对上Bruce的，那里既不是Brucie的迷离深情也不是蝙蝠侠的冷漠，仿佛对他突然的亲昵毫不意外，仅仅是沉默。Barry拿不准他的意思，但在蝙蝠侠的语言中不拒绝意味着接受，拒绝意味着需要再加把劲。

 

　　被他含在双唇柔软而温暖，就像这个人，看上去尖锐冷硬，咬上去才发现他的甜蜜。他按住Bruce的双手，对方稍微挣扎了下便放弃了，头部微微向后仰去。Barry紧跟着贴上去，用力吸吮着双唇，用自己不多的技巧挑逗对方的舌头，最微渺的回应也足以令他欣喜若狂。蓝色的眼睛透过浓密的睫毛安静地注视着他，Barry享受被他这样关注，其他人也是一样，他还可以更过分一点，比如把手伸进刚刚覆盖上绷带的胸口。

 

　　如果说世界上最快的速度还教会他什么，那就是步子一次性不要迈得太大。Barry放开Bruce，雪白的刀锋褪去锋利的色泽，成了那张脸上唯一的艳色。这次试探已经足够成功了，他拥有更近一步的机会，但不能在这时候浪费掉，当下一次机会来临时，他就有了更多进步的空间。

 

　　Bruce转过头，打开电脑中的文件将刚刚发生的一切录入。

 

　　“Bruce，我很清醒。”Barry哭笑不得的同时还有一丝丝委屈。

 

　　“你说了不算，”Bruce说，“数据说了才算。”

 

　　“……好吧。”Barry说。

 

　　几分钟之后，Bruce问道：“信息素有变化吗？”

 

　　“没有，就是在亲你的时候想让我标记你。”

 

　　“我不是指这些，”Bruce皱眉，“你要专心点，闪电，这可能会引起很严重的事态。”

 

　　“我不觉得想追求自己喜欢的人是什么不正常的事。”Barry理直气壮地说，几分钟之前含蓄的告白之后他仿佛打开了什么奇怪的开关，时不时就想在惹怒蝙蝠侠的边缘踩一脚，他甚至开始理解哈尔平时的行为，让蝙蝠侠为自己露出不一样的一面原来如此令人着迷。

 

　　“工作期间不要谈论这些，”Bruce不知道Barry想了些什么，有些严厉地瞪他一眼，“现在把你身上不对劲的地方告诉我。”

 

　　Barry摊了摊手，他没觉得自己有什么不对劲的地方，硬要说的话，或许是胆子变大了？

 

　　“也有这个可能。”Bruce说，“三百年前第一位医生发表了关于信息素构成的论文之后，学术界对它的研究就没有停止过，最新的研究表明它除了和荷尔蒙有关之外还和人类的情绪、大脑各方面激素分泌……”

 

　　“Bruce！”Barry打断他，平时他可不敢这么做，，“这和信息素没有任何关系，今天就算我是一个beta或者一个omega我依然会向你这么说，它对我的影响只是让我拥有了勇气，将一切推给信息素明明是你最反感的行为，为什么一定要我承认是它的错？”

 

　　“你……”

 

　　“你又想说是我的错觉吗？我知道什么是错觉什么是真正的感觉，你说了不算，我说的才算。”

 

　　“然后呢？你还要说什么？我年龄小？阅历低？分不清憧憬和爱慕？Bruce，我加入联盟很多年了，你不能还把我当成刚入联盟的那个菜鸟。”

 

　　“Barry！”Bruce提高声音，“我还什么都没说。”

 

　　Barry双手叉腰，鼓着腮帮子瞪他，像只气愤的仓鼠，Bruce被他逗乐了，因为他的行为言辞而产生的少许警惕被这些鲜活的动作取代。他承认自己有时候这样想过，比Barry刚刚说的更多，这是一份责任感，对Barry和联盟许许多多年轻的英雄们都有，总希望他们不至于牺牲，希望他们的付出是有意义的。

 

　　“你现在可以说了。”Barry说，依然瞪着眼睛，他这会儿没带面具，年轻人生机勃勃的面容总是令Bruce心软，等Dick长大的时候，也该是这个样子的。

 

　　“我没有什么要说的，但是你明天还要上班。”Bruce将平日里对Dick说的话稍作修改丢给了Barry，年轻的罗宾难得乖乖休息了，这句话居然还有用武之地。

 

　　“哦。”Barry说，泄气地转身，用力踩踏着蝙蝠洞的地面，这时候他又忘了自己刚刚对着Bruce怎样说教一番，露出几分孩子气来。

 

　　“顺便告诉Dick，从天上进入庄园是无法躲开监控的，我希望明天的作业本上是本人的字迹。”Bruce抿了下唇，接着伸出舌头舔了下破口处，血腥气在口中弥漫开，意图唤醒他沉睡的危机感。

 

　　Barry转头冲他做了个鬼脸，也不管Bruce有没有看到。

 

　　——

 

　　Bruce的带话当然是有原因的，当Barry走到罗宾的门口时才发现里面还有另外一个人。

 

　　“呃，老实说我有点意外，”Barry说，“我猜你不是特意来关心我的？”

 

　　“咳，”这位不速之客说，“当然，我是说，也有。”

 

　　“这不可能！”Dick看上去比他俩更激动，“我已经把摄像头关了！他不可能通过摄像头看到！”

 

　　“谢谢关心？”Barry说，“你看，我还好，所以……？”

 

　　“哦，哦，”超人——向窗口飘去的超人说，“我不是特意来给罗宾写作业的，其实我是来……嗯，我是来找Bruce的，对，我有些事——联盟上的事要问他，对。”

 

　　“好？”Barry说，也许不让超人解释会更好一点，他得把这件事告诉Bruce，关于超人不会撒谎是真的，“Bruce在蝙蝠洞，”他抬头对越飞越高的超人说，“你得飞的低一点。”

 

　　“他肯定在别的地方放了什么东西！”Dick气势汹汹地说，短短几句话的功夫他已经再次把房间搜索一遍，没有发现什么不对劲的地方，“我得把它找出来，我一定能把它找出来！”

 

　　“你加油？”Barry说，心思完全在飞走的超人身上，世界最佳搭档？有哪个朋友会半夜三更不睡觉跑去给朋友家的孩子写作业呢？

 

　　他知道的显然还不够多，幸运的是他比他们所有人都有优势。


	7. Chapter 7

　　七、

Barry起了个大早之后才想起来他今天请假了，事实上这是Bruce的提议，为了安全考虑——当然了，不然还能有什么原因。

　　人们总是在上班的时候贪恋被窝的温暖，又在休假的时候苦恼自己睡不着，超级英雄也一样。他叹了口气，可以想象Alfred已经准备好了美味的早餐，虽然宅子的主人可能还在睡——他又想到，蝙蝠侠果然不能按常理算，第一他没有假期和上班之分，第二他每天早上都起不来。

　　Barry在心里偷偷嘲笑了一下对方，又因这个小小的缺点柔软地一塌糊涂，然后他想到，昨天蝙蝠侠是用什么理由赶走他的？

　　——“你明天还要上班。”

　　看来蝙蝠侠也不像看上去那么镇定自如。

　　来到餐厅，Dick一边吃着Alfred特制美味营养学生早餐，一边看着电视——电视里是Luthor的演讲，老生常谈的关于bo的平权问题，Barry看的一阵牙疼，想必远在大都会的超人更是如此——他看得很入神，连餐厅里多了一个人都没发现。

　　“Bruce没来吗？”Barry明知故问。

　　“你知道，‘再等五分钟’。”Dick说，“要看Alf心情怎么样了，不过我觉得今天他拖不了太久——Alf可不会允许主人把客人丢一边。”

　　Barry点点头，坐在他身边，Alfred给客人准备了丰盛的早餐，软糯的面包和七分熟的牛排都比Barry这些年来吃到的要好上许多。

　　“Bruce还说了什么吗？”Dick慢慢凑近一点，就像怕被突然出现的蝙蝠发现一样小声问道。

　　“什么？”Barry有些诧异，然后意识到对方问的是昨晚的情况，“不，没有别的了，我想他其实没有太在意。”

　　”我是说，蓝大个不是第一次帮你写作业了吧。”他说。

　　“不是第一次，却是Bruce第一次干涉，”Dick耸了耸肩，又坐回自己的位置，“昨天一定发生了什么。”他用力咬着自己的三明治，这个问题可比那些作业或者考试有挑战性多了。

　　Barry没有搭腔，有点不确定如果把自己想要追求他养父的事情告诉罗宾得到的会是支持还是反对。

　　“你和超人关系很好？”Barry问，一边将嘴巴塞的满满的一边无障碍说话是他的绝技，现在这项技能显然也震撼了小罗宾。

　　“准确的说他和Bruce关系好，可能是单方面的，谁知道呢，Bruce总是不承认超人是他的朋友，”Dick耸了耸肩，他的三明治吃完了，眼前还剩下一杯牛奶：“实际上我更喜欢麦片……顺带一提，超人是我的偶像。”

　　“唔……”Barry说，内心决定不将这件事告诉Dick，也许当他成功的时候对方就能接受了：“确实，超人是很多人的偶像。”

　　相比之下，Dick就没那么多想法了，他对这个暂住的伙伴观感极好，我的意思是，他对所有不像Bruce一样阴沉的超英观感都很好：“你知道吗？他们第一次见面的时候，我说：‘嘿，是超人’，他说：‘滚出我的哥谭。’，”他一口气将牛奶全部喝掉，然后擦了擦嘴巴，需要庆幸Alfred不在——管家是不会允许小少爷用衣袖擦嘴巴的——“谁能想到他们会成为世界最佳拍档呢？”

　　Barry深表赞同，但是：“这和我听到的版本不一样，”他说：“我是说，他们的初遇。”

　　“是吗？”Dick露出无辜的表情，“实际上我这里还有很多个不同的版本，你要听听吗？”他露出期待的表情，可想而知这里面绝对有他的私心，比如说一说他和偶像的接触，但这些都避免不了蝙蝠侠。

　　“呃……”Barry矛盾了，听还是不听，这可真是一个问题，一方面知己知彼百战不殆，另一方面关于世界最佳拍档的故事他已经听的够多了，完全不想知道更多来打击自己的自信。幸好这时候Alfred出现了，年老的管家不紧不慢的脚步声从走廊传来，Barry几乎迫不及待地冲他打了个招呼。

　　“Mr.Allen，”Alfred微微躬身，“很抱歉影响了您的用餐，Bruce少爷已经先去了蝙蝠洞，麻烦您在用餐结束后过去，另外，Dick少爷该去上学了。”

　　Barry看了Dick一眼，正巧Dick也看过来，小罗宾吐了吐舌头，小声说：“真难得，Alfred竟然同意他不来吃早饭……看来我们只能晚上再聊他们的初遇了。”

　　他又一次从那个落地钟后面的入口进入蝙蝠洞，这次还有老管家在前面带路。老实说，在此之前他从没有如此频繁地造访蝙蝠洞，一周一次已经是蝙蝠侠能够接受的极限了，他再次在心里感谢了造成这种结果的罪魁祸首——lex Luthor，下次打你的时候我会只用一只手。两个人走在这条路上跟一个人是不同的体验，Barry想象着老管家无数次领着他的少爷走下去，也无数次独自经过这条通道，上面是锦衣华服、纸醉金迷，下面是殚精竭虑、呕心沥血，哥谭的美和罪恶被这条通道连接，蜿蜒绵长。

　　“接下来需要您自己下去了。”摇曳的烛火停下了，Alfred微微侧身，为Barry让出一条路来。

　　Barry点点头，在这里已经能看到蝙蝠洞明亮的灯光了，他目送管家离开，自己向着光明处走去。

　　蝙蝠侠依然坐在他的椅子上，这次Barry得以看清他的姿态，修长的双腿随意地交叠在一起，看起来还算放松，手臂撑在扶手上，单手托着脸颊，目光停留在眼前巨大的屏幕上。

　　“Bruce？”Barry出声。Bruce向他投去冷淡的一瞥，于是Barry立刻改口：“蝙蝠？”

　　他走上前，屏幕里是他这几天一直在吐槽的光头，放大的巨型大头照占据了三分之二个屏幕，剩下的三分之一是他最近几天发表的演讲和明里暗里进行的各项活动，包括今天上午的演讲的后续报道。

　　“所以有结果了？”蝙蝠侠未免太重效率了。不得不承认Barry有些失望，有结果意味着事件即将得到解决，而他将不能以这个理由留在哥谭了。

　　蝙蝠侠摇摇头，控制电脑将Luthor的大头照收起来，用更多分割开的小照片取而代之：“那只是一部分，他们的计划还在进行。”

　　“外星人的攻击只是一个幌子，他的目的不在那，而是在你们身上。”

　　“可是我们已经解决它了，你看，我们没有人受伤，也没有人中魔法，大家配合的很默契，连战损都比平时少了……”

　　“这正是问题所在，他不是为了用外星人击败联盟，而是为了让联盟跟他们接触。”蝙蝠侠目光转向Barry，有时候闪电侠觉得那目光比超人的x视线还令人无法遁形，至少超人没法读心，“或者是，为了让地球人跟他们接触”

　　“看看那边。”蝙蝠侠说，Barry顺着他指的方向看过去，才发现那里躺着一具外星人的尸体。

　　“……”他一时间不知道该说什么，哪怕是蝙蝠侠，就算蝙蝠侠是个不太遵守超英一般准则的英雄，把一具外星人的尸体摆在家里也太过了，“……我以为一般这么干的是Luthor。”

　　“他已经干过了，”蝙蝠侠站起来，示意Barry跟着他，那具尸体看起来已经被解剖过了，呈现出一副有规律的惨不忍睹之态，“你能看出什么？”

　　Barry虽然不是专业的法医，却也经过了同事的耳濡目染，基本的人体还是懂的，更何况蝙蝠侠几乎把一切摆在他眼前了。他略过那些明显和地球人差异极大地方，将目光定格在一点。

　　“他们……？”他惊讶地看向蝙蝠侠，在这个公认的世界第一的侦探身上寻求答案。

　　“他们只有两个性别，”蝙蝠侠说，“男人和女人。”

　　“电脑。”他下达指令，蝙蝠电脑屏幕飞快移动着，片刻之后换到了另一个界面，“我查了他们的种群结构，他们没有第二性别的区分，所有人生下来性别就是固定的。”

　　从星球生态分析到族群阶级，还有种群结构，政治发展，军事武装，侵略意向，甚至包括个体生物特征，电脑界面上展示的几乎是一个完全陌生的种族的所有信息，谁也不知道蝙蝠侠是怎么在地球上搞清楚这一切的。

　　长久的沉默之后，Barry说：“我知道那有些奇怪……但是，宇宙毕竟有那么大，有一些跟我们不一样的也不算……怪异，”他想了想，“我记得蓝大个说过，有些外星人甚至是依靠感情繁殖。”

　　“你说的不错，”蝙蝠侠微微点头，“这还不能证明什么。”

　　他重新回到椅子上，摆出沉思的姿态，电脑界面随着他手中的动作不断在Luthor的行动和外星人之间切换。

　　Barry有些茫然，他还没搞清楚蝙蝠侠叫他过来是做什么的，难道只是为了看一看外星人的尸体吗？

　　“Barry，”蝙蝠侠似乎想通了什么的，微微偏头，“你是个Alpha。”

　　“……是的没错，”Barry回答，同时更加迷惑了。

　　“我也是一个Alpha，”蝙蝠侠说，“为什么会对我产生欲望？”

　　Barry确信自己的脸上已经烧透了，他不确定这种情形下回答这个问题是不是好的，他是说，在旁边还放着一具尸体的情况下。他更想选择一个晴朗的白天——或者浪漫的晚上也行，来回答这方面的问题，事实就是，“因为我喜欢你，并且想让你允许我更喜欢你。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　Alpha一定要和omega在一起吗？

 

　　社会发展到今天，已经很少有人去纠结这个问题了。大概从上世纪开始，越来越多的医生学者探讨信息素对感情的影响，也越来越多人更看重感情而非信息素决定一切，当然，普遍上还是omega对Alpha的吸引力更大一些。他们对彼此信息素的适应性更强，也更能接受彼此的生活习惯，是天生的契合者，而两个Alpha，并不是说他们不能在一起，但Bruce见过很多Alpha为此痛苦，他们深爱彼此，结合起来却无比困难。

 

　　欲望永远是感情生活和谐的重要部分，同为Alpha的他们在本能的影响下很难去接受另一个同样充满攻击性的信息素，也有人愿意为了爱情放弃性生活，准备好一场柏拉图式的恋情，然而这时候发情期又成了另一个难题，百分之九十的同性情侣在发情期出轨，而他们的伴侣只能选择容忍或者分开。上帝创造人类的时候为同性别的爱制造了种种困难，有些人克服了，更多人无奈选择了放弃。

 

　　蝙蝠侠不擅长处理感情问题，甚至恐惧过于亲密的感情，但那并不意味着他看不出Barry的感情是冲动的、不理智的，年轻人没有考虑过未来——那些蝙蝠侠所担心的不管是生活上的还是情感上甚至是作为超英的挫折——仅仅凭借一腔热血行动，然后表白。但他并没有将自己的反对告知对方，那是无效的，浇不灭年轻人已经燃烧起来的爱火。

 

　　所以他背对着Barry，全然无视了年轻人的爱意，他感到对方失落的垂下头，可以想象那双总是快乐的眼睛充满了失望，蝙蝠侠几乎要叹气了，而Bruce开了口：“现在有一个任务交给你，联系瞭望塔，让火星猎人来哥谭，隐蔽点，我需要没有任何人知道。”

 

　　于是那个年轻人重新振作起来，为他给予的几乎算不上回应的回应。

 

　　蝙蝠侠并非光明磊落的英雄，却也不是玩弄感情的骗子，但他现在做的一切已经接近了。

 

　　他再次将注意力投放在lex的演讲上，在煽动人心方面Luthor绝对是大师级别，世界上再没有人拥有比他更好的口才，这是他除了惊人的财富之外让自己得以逃脱法律制裁的另一项底牌，从他开始发言到现在也不过一小时，网络上已经有许许多多的人开始认同他的观点，蝙蝠侠知道这些影响还将继续，范围将越来越大，然后波及全世界。

 

　　但事实是这个世界远没有lex口中那么不公平，建立在那些夸大其词上的宣言是不稳定的。不可否认，Alpha在某些时候会获得比其他两个性别更优越的条件，但在另一些时候，他们更是被人嫌弃的对象。另一方面，机会和希望对每个人都一样，所有人都该知道，他们会成为怎样的人是他的人生经历决定的，而非一些人口中的唯性别论。如果lex想要借此在世界掀起一场风暴，他还需要一些其他方面的准备。

 

　　Bruce没有等太久，一份来自大都会的邀请函被Alfred送到蝙蝠洞，证实了蝙蝠侠的推测。

 

　　“致亲爱的Brucie，

 

　　诚挚邀请你于明晚七点光临大都会酒店

 

　　你的挚友

 

　　Lex Luthor”

 

　　事实上，如果做这件事的不是lex，如果lex的目的不是毁灭正义联盟，这些努力并不算一件坏事。

 

　　“挚友？”Barry偷看的光明正大，关注点也一如既往地歪，“为什么他称你为挚友？”并不是他觉得蝙蝠侠和Luthor有什么，而是……连超人都不敢当着蝙蝠侠的面说他是自己的挚友。

 

　　“Brucie可以和任何人成为挚友。”Bruce说，只要他还是世界上最富有的人之一，就会有无数人以他的挚友自居。而Lex，高傲的Lex，自诩人类最后救世主的Lex一般不会这么自称，他对哥谭宝贝的轻蔑不是一天两天了，从他们认识的那一天起，双方的关系就建立在欺骗、偏见、敷衍上，这个世界上最聪明的人类从不会将心思花费在如何哄骗Brucie听话上，在他看来，偶尔一句恭维已经足够了，挚友这种亲昵色彩过于浓厚的词从来不会被他用在一个脑袋空空的花花公子身上，这也从侧面证实了——他确实需要Brucie的支持。

 

　　Barry转过身，让自己半靠在蝙蝠椅上——它是叫这个吗，类比那些蝙蝠飞机、蝙蝠车、蝙蝠镖的话——他也有一位挚友，而他前两天刚刚意识到这位挚友还是他的情敌。

 

　　“Clark，我需要你做一件事。”Bruce从椅子上站起来，一边走到检测仪前拿起Barry的血液样本，一边联系联盟成员。Barry觉得自己又被遗忘了，但蝙蝠侠思考然后下达命令的样子太性感了，不论是披风从椅子上滑落的摩擦声、胶质的鞋底踩在蝙蝠洞地面上的脚步声，还是他眉心的褶皱、眼睛眯起的弧度、嘴角绷紧的线条，甚至连思考时对周围一切的忽视都令他心动不已。

 

　　“我可以帮忙，”他举起手，“我已经没问题了，可以参与你的计划。”

 

　　蝙蝠侠看他一眼，摇了摇头：“你现在不稳定，待在家里，哪也别去。”他手上还拿着Barry的血液样本，今天早晨最新的，那其中的异样元素已经不多了，闪电侠远超常人的代谢速度是重要原因，但以蝙蝠侠的性格，在它们完全消失之前绝不会放松警惕。

 

　　没人能说服一个固执己见的蝙蝠，所以Barry选择闭嘴，但闪电侠有时候也有着自己的倔强，Luthor并不是好相处的人，他做不到放任作为普通人的Bruce独自面对他。好在闪电侠一向是最令人省心的，在蝙蝠侠心里一直信誉良好，在Barry不再反驳之后，他显然是认为对方是默认他的安排了。

　　

　　————

　　无人能够夺走Brucie宝贝的光彩。

 

　　Bruce从车上下来，潮水般的人群向他涌来，伴随着闪光灯、话筒和别着记者证的美女。他在其中看到几个熟人，星球日报的Lois和哥谭日报的Vicki，两位熟人挤在最前面，一个关心Luthor的目的，一个更关心哥谭宝贝来此的原因。

 

　　Bruce挑起Vicki一缕长发轻轻吻了吻，一瞬间闪光灯几乎晃得他什么都看不见，然后他放下这个老熟人，向Lois发出邀请：“美丽的女士，介意成为我今晚的女伴吗？”他知道Lois不会拒绝，没有比他更好的能够接触Luthor的机会了。

 

　　于是Lois挽着哥谭王子的手臂，在闪光灯的陪伴下向会场走去，与Vicki擦身而过的时候，她对这个同行露出一个略显得意的笑容。

 

　　被丢下的Vicki跺了跺脚，踩着高跟鞋追了上去，Brucie宝贝从来不会拒绝美人的投怀送抱，所以当她重新挤到前面，主动抱住Brucie的右手臂的时候，她成功拿到了一张入场券。

 

　　lex早在门口等着了——至少在这一刻，哥谭王子在他心里的地位十分重要——看到Bruce之后他立刻迎上来，人群分出一条路来，Lex大步上前，极其热情的给了Bruce一个拥抱。

 

　　“亲爱的Brucie，我最重要的朋友，见到你太高兴了，你不会知道我有多么想见你。”Lex用力拍打着Bruce的后背，大声说着，这下所有记者都听到他的话了，可以想象明天的报纸上对此会有什么样的报道。

 

　　“令人惊讶，我一直以为你并不是那么喜欢我，”Bruce眨了眨眼，装作生气的样子，“上次你直接把我丢给你的秘书，你知道她很凶吗？”

 

　　“我的错，Brucie，”Lex立即道歉，顺势将Vicki拨到一边，单手拥着Bruce向里走去，“你知道，我不像你，有太多事需要我处理了，但是你放心，这次绝对会让你满意的。”

 

　　“好吧，”Bruce重新露出笑容，“我原谅你了，看在她是个美女的份上，”他晃了晃手臂，Luthor抱的太紧了，就像生怕他跑掉似的，“你让我失去了一位美丽的女士，”他向被酒店保安拦住的Vicki扬了扬下巴，要求道：“让她进来，忽略女士的需求不是我的风格。”

 

　　Lex挥了挥手，这时候拒绝Bruce的要求就显得太没有诚意了，何况那只是一个记者。

 

　　“好了，现在你可以告诉我需要我做什么了，”Bruce显然被Lex取悦了，他不再抗拒Lex的亲昵，十分开心地说，“我可不是个傻子，你已经几个月没有联系我了，如果不是有需要我的地方，你才不会突然说想见我。”

 

　　“这可真是误会我了，我没有联系你当然是有原因的，”Lex叹了口气，神色黯然显得十分伤心，“我知道很多人都对我有误解，但是我不希望那其中包括你，我最重要的朋友。”

 

　　Bruce停下脚步——Lois已经在进场之后就离开了，当然了，对她来说Bruce也只是一张入场券——他从lex的环抱中脱离出来，尝试做个抱胸的动作，却因为一只手被lex掌握着而失败了，于是他只好将这个动作变成拍肩：“说说吧，亲爱的，我们是最好的朋友不是吗？是什么令你如此烦恼？”

 

　　“那已经过去了，今天邀请你来大都会可不是为了那些以前的事情，”Lex握住Bruce搭在他肩膀上的手，“关键在于现在，我需要你的帮助——你的，还有跟你一样的omega的。”

 

　　Bruce Wayne是一个omega，这是全世界人民都知道的事。当他六岁开始进行性别分化的时候，他的父亲、前任韦恩家主向所有人宣布这个好消息，并将小Bruce定为Wayne家唯一的继承人。

 

　　“老实说我有点意外，”Bruce十分诧异，“omega，好吧，我以为现在已经没什么是必须omega去做的了，但是你显然有着不同的看法。”

 

　　“这就是问题，Brucie，我感觉自己遭到了歧视，”Lex显然十分痛心，他的眉毛完全拧在一起了，不遗余力地向他的朋友展露自己的痛苦，“你知道，我是一个beta，是的，我们在很多方面都要付出比alpha更多的努力，这并不令我难过，因为我相信我的努力可以改变这一切，我亲手创立的lex集团是世界上最强大的企业之一，我为大都会的发展做出了巨大的贡献，相信我，朋友，这方面没人比我做的更多、更好了。”

 

　　“是的，是的，我当然知道，卢修斯每次都用你举例，为了让我多花点心思在企业上，但是我不擅长那个，而你，Lex，没人比你做的更好了，”Brucie被他的自述打动了，十分动情地说，“你是世界上最优秀的beta，没有人有资格歧视你！是谁让你如此伤心？我绝不会绕过他！”

 

　　“有你这句话我就放心了，”Lex被感动了，他转过头似乎擦了擦眼泪，然后重新面对Bruce，“你会知道的，这就是我接下来要说的。如果你不介意，可以先跟我安排的女士们吃点东西，我晚点会再来找你。”

 

　　“好的，没问题，”Brucie似乎还沉浸在朋友遭受不公待遇的愤慨中，他挥了挥手，十分大度地说，“快去忙你的吧，不管什么事，我都会帮你的。”

 

　　Lex点了点头，最后给了Bruce一个拥抱：“感谢你的谅解，另外，你的耳钉很称你的眼睛，它们都很美。”然后他脚步有些匆忙的离开了。

 

　　“可怜的lex，他一定很难过。”Bruce对静候在一旁的侍从说，从托盘上端走一杯红酒。

 

　　他找了一个稍微僻静的角落，轻轻捏了捏耳朵上的蓝宝石耳钉——这又是一个今晚被无数次曝光的焦点，就像lex说的，蓝眼睛和蓝宝石耳钉，明早的报纸头条竞争一定很激烈——从中穿出女性的声音，“一切顺利，另外，我被你们的对话恶心到了。”

 

　　“Clark会补偿你的。”他说，然后关掉那个通讯器自言自语：“谁说不是呢。”


End file.
